Deep learning (hereinafter, DL) is executed by arithmetic processing by a processor in an information processing apparatus. The DL is a generic term of algorithms using a neural network with a deep hierarchy (hereinafter, DNN: deep neural network). Furthermore, a neural network frequently used in the DNN is the convolution neural network (CNN). The CNN is widely used as a DNN to determine features of image data, for example.
With the CNN to determine features of image data, the image data is input and a convolution operation using a filter is carried out to detect the features of the image data (for example, features of the edge and so forth).
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-063522, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-029598, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-303236, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 03-196257.